When It's All Said And Done
by UdotP
Summary: So much to do, so little time .


**I've went through alot in the past couple of months which is why I haven't updated any of my stories . For now they are all on Hiatus . This is a new story I've been working on , maybe you'll catch on to what it's based off of .**

**Sam POV .**

"Have you seen Sam ? " Finn asked . Searching around .

"No We haven't " Someone in the crowd answered . This was just like Sam never to be found when he was needed, Finn thought .

"Hey where is the guest of honor anyway ?" A business executive asked .

"I have no idea, but if I knew Sam, I'd say he was in a corner somewhere , talking to a very pretty woman" Finn finished . He walked away , searching for Sam .

**Meanwhile In Sam's Office .**

"I told my secretary to make the arrangements , didn't she call you ?" Sam said into the phone sighing .

"Yes, she did . I speak to your secretary , more than i speak to you" Quinn answered back .

"I have my own life to Sam" She continued .

"Listen, this is a very important week for me, i need you here" He retorted .

"You never give me any notice, you just think I'm at your beck and call" she replied incredulously .

"Listen, I do not believe you are at my ... Beck and call " He tried reasoning with her .

"Well that's the way you make me feel, maybe I should just leave " She answered

"Well If that's what you want . " He retorted

"When you get back to NY we'll discuss it " She responded .

"Now is as any good as time as ever" He responded .

"That's fine with me Sam, Goodbye" She said and hung up . He sighed looking over the party that was taking place on his Million dollar over view.

"Finn suggested that I open up business with the Changs . " Sam's assistant said.

"Finn is just my lawyer okay?" He retorted .

"Okay" The assistant responded . As the conversation finished, a couple of woman walked pass them .

"Hello Mr. Evans " They said smiling from ear to ear . while touching his hands .

"Hello " He smiled back politely .

"Sam" A voice greeted .

"Ah, Sugar . How are you ? I heard you got married" He asked

"Well, Yeah " She said looking at her ring .

"I couldn't wait for you" She continued .

"Well . Sugar , let me ask you something. When we were together did you speak to y secretary more then me ?" He asked

"She was one of my bridesmaids "She answered .

"oh . You're husband is a very lucky guy . Bye " He said kissing her on the cheek and walking away .

One of the business co's tapped Finn on the shoulder, interrupting him in a conversation with a woman .

"He's leaving, Sam is leaving" She said , with a worried look on her face .

"Excuse me" Finn said . He got up to follow him .

"Is this Mr. Hudsons Car ?" Sam asked .

"Sam , where are you going ?" Finn asked

"Is this your car ? where are the keys ?" He asked

"Why ? what's wrong?" Finn asked

"Just give me the keys, the limo is way back there and can't get out . " He demanded .

"Wait let me get you a driver , you look a little down . " Finn said

"I'm fine ." Sam responded .

"Okay, oh god . have you ever driven a stick?" Finn questioned .

"Yeah, yeah" Sam said looking around the car .

"It's a new car" Finn said

Sam pulled up a little , and it made a screech .

"Sam, will you give me a break please?" Finn asked

"I love this car." Sam beamed

"I love it too" Finn responded .

"You don't even know where you are going. You're going to get lost " Finn screamed as Sam made a roaring right .

"Beverly Hills is down the other street" He yelled , but Sam was gone .

**Mercedes POV .**

Mercedes rolled over in her satin black panties . She was awaken by the alarm clock, she hit it, and it wouldn't stop, so she banged on it , really hard .

She got up . Put on a see through white shirt, that showed her stomach . She put on different wrist bangles .

Her long black heeled boots were beginning to fade, so she took a black marker and colored in the parts that were fading . She put her leg up on the table, ad put the boot on . The sipped had a paper clip on the tip, because it was broken, she slowly zipped the boot up . It stopped at her thigh .

As she was walking down the stairs in her little outfit . She heard her loud, obnoxious landlord talking to another person who lived in the building at the bottom of the steps.

"Listen, you don't fucking understand . It's my job . at the end of the month I collect everyone's rent. Now pay up, or you're out of here" he demanded. She stopped, turned back around and went into the apartment.

She went into her bathroom, picked up the top of the toilet and took out a little green box, that contained only a dollar, she picked it up, and looked at it incredulously .

She opened her window, and snuck out through the back window to avoid the landlord . She climbed down the alley latter. She walked by and tried to over hear a conversation but she heard anyway .

"Detective Abrams , what do you know about this girl?" He said pointing to the dead body

"I don't know , NOTHING" the guy responded

"come on man, we just pulled her body out the alley, who was her pimp?" The detective asked

"Cocaine her pimp, she was an attic" He responded . She kept on walking .

She crossed the street, and walked into a loud club . The music was outrageously loud .

She walked around looking , and walked to the bar .

"Hey pop, had Santana been in here?" She asked

"Upstairs, the boom boom room" He responded . She said thank you and went upstairs .

Santana was obviously drunk, she was bopping her head back and forth . With black sunglasses on and a comb in her hand .

"Hey Cedes" She said taking off her glasses when she saw Mercedes .

"Is it all gone?" She asked, not bothering to talk to her .

" girls you know my roommate Mercedes" She said changing the subject .

"I know everybody, is it all gone Santana" She demanded an answer .

"Carlos found the greatest stuff, and I wanted to try it out" She responded

"I can't believe you bought drugs with out rent, what is going on with you San?" She asked, while pulling her up .

" I needed a little pick me up" She whined

"Well we need rent money" She yelled

"Woah, calm down chica, she only owes me 200 more" Carlos interrupted .

"another 200?" Mercedes asked incredulously .

"That was from way before" Santana answered .

"but hey, Mercedes if you want to work off her debt with me, we could work something out, he said looking up and down her body, licking his lips .

"That's a very sweet offer Carlos but, not now,Puta" Santana said brushing past him .

"Come on Cedes " She said tugging her and bringing her outside .

They walked down the stairs .

"You took it while i was sleeping ?" She asked angrily .

"Listen it's my apartment" She reasoned

"Well I have to live there too" Mercedes responded .

"Well listen, you came here, I gave you food and a place to stay, so don't irritate me . He was on my case so had to give him something okay" She responded .

"Irritate you ? Irritate you? I just saw a girl pulled out of a dumpster" She said .

"That was skinny Marie, she was a flake, a crack head . Matt has been trying to straighten her up for months" Santana said .

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Mercedes asked

"Get out of where?" Santana responded .

"Where the fuck you wanna go ? " Santana asked . They walked outside .

"Hey Rachel" Santana said

"Yeah? she responded

"You see this area, and all the way down the street? Me and Mercedes owns this part. You better get off our corner " She said

"Forgive me, I was just taking a rest here"She apologized and walked away .

"Hey Girls" A guy from a car said while driving by .

"Hey Baby" Santana screamed .

"How about a freebie ? it's my birthday" He yelled back .

"Dream On" She responded .

"It's looking really slow tonight" Mercedes said taking off her hat .

"Well maybe you should get a pimp? Carlos really likes you" She responded .

"So they can run our lives ? and take our money? no ." She retorted .

"You're right, we say who, we say when, we say how much" Santana responded .

"Oh crap, catch this" Santana said looking at a car, not driving very well coming down the street .

"Wait a minute, that's a Mercedes Benz" She exclaimed

"No, that's rent . You should go try it out, you look hot tonight, don't take less than 500, call me when you're through, take care of you" Santana responded .

"Take care of you" Mercedes responded, giving her a hug and walking away to the car that parked .

She strutted her way over there while taking off her jacket.

"Work it, work it baby" Santana said .

She peered into the window . And Saw the man was struggling with the stick shift .

"Hey baby, you looking for a date?" She asked .

"No, I want to find Beverly Hills, can you give me directions?" He asked .

"Sure. For 5 Bucks" She responded .

"Ridiculous" He said turning back in his seat

"Price just went up to 10" she responded

"You can't charge me for directions" He responded .

"I can do anything I want to baby, I ain't lost" She said getting out if the window . Turning around and facing her ass towards the window . He scrunched up his face, to show his appreciation of the view .

" Okay, alright, you win I lose, you have change for a 20?" He asked . She looked up and saw Carlos and a crowd across the street looking . She hopped in the car .

"For 20 I'll show you personal, even show you were the stars live," She said looking back .

"Oh that's alright . " He responded . She looked back and saw Carlos coming .

"Hey Cedes, did you forget I told you not to take calls tonight?" He screamed

"Let's go" She said, seeing that he was taking to long .

"Hey Mercedes" Carlos screamed . But They were on there way .

"I guess this is not the perfect time to be hooker" He said

"Look, I use condoms always . I get checked out once a month at the free clinic, not only am I better in the sack than an amateur, I'm probably safer " She said

"I like that, that's very good, you should have it printed on your business card " He responded . She bit her tongue .

"If you're making fun of me, I don't like it" She retorted .

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm not, i wouldn't offend you, I'm sorry " He responded .

"What's your name?" He asked at a red light .

"What do you want it to be ?" She asked

He looked at her, with a look.

"Mercedes, but my friends call me Cedes" She responded

"Cedes" He said testing out the name in his mouth .

"So what hotel are you staying at?" She asked .

"The region Beverly Wellshire " He responded

"Down the block, right at the corner" She answered .

"You're not driving it right" She said

"And how would you know?" He asked

"Grew up with alot of brothers, how is it that you know so little about cars?" She asked

"My first car was a limousine" he answered

" Oh. " She said

"Have you ever driven a Stick shift, Mercedes Benz?" He asked

"no" she answered

"Well you're going to start now" he answered

"are you kidding me?" She asked

"No" He answered while parking the car and getting out of it . She got out of the car and switched sides , and they were gone .

"This car has pedals close together, so it's probably easier for a woman to drive" She said

"Why?" He asked

"Because they have small feet " She answered

"Did you know your foot is as long as your hand from your elbow to your wrist, a little trivia" She said

"no, I didn't know that" He said looking at her, smiling in awe .

"Tell me, what kind of money do you girls make these days? ball park" He asked

"Can't take less than 100 dollars" She answered

"One hundred dollars a night?" He asked in kind of shock.

"An hour " She corrected

"An hour ?! you make a hundred dollars an hour, and you have a paper clip, holding your boot up?" He asked .

"You got to be joking" He said

"I never joke about money" she responded

"A hundred dollars and hour, that's kind of stiff" He said

She reached over and touched his crotch.

"No , but it has potential" She responded . He looked up, and looked over to her, with out emotion, she moved her hand .

They were now in front of the hotel . The Valet opened the door for him .

"Will you be needing your car again tonight" The valet asked .

"No, leave it here" He answered, the Valet paid his respects and left.

"Ah, we're here "Mercedes said

They stood there looking into each others eyes awkwardly .

"You'll be alright?" he said looking down at her

"Yeah , I'm going to take a cab back home, with my 10 bucks" She said smiling

" Well thanks for the ride" He said .

She shook her head.

"Well see yah " She answered

"Goodbye" He said , she walked away, and sat at a bus stop .

He thought it over then walked over to her .

"No Taxis?" He said from behind her

"No, I like the bus," She said turning around .

"you know, I was thinking, did you really say 100 dollars an hour?" He asked

"Yeah" She answered .

"Well if you don't have any prior engagements, I wouldn't mind you, escorting me back to hotel" He finished .

**Excuse the errors . **


End file.
